inarawritersguildfandomcom-20200214-history
Fiona Giornata
Biography Fiona was born to a middle-class family in Surabhi City, and lived more or less an average childhood, scoring high grades during school. Her teachers described her as quirky and intelligent. Fiona went off to study Imperial Law at the Surabhi University - a field she did very well in. She looked set to graduate with flying colours, but a crisis hit back home. Her mother fell ill with a rare condition, forcing her to leave her job and remain at home. Fiona dropped university only months from graduation in order to support her mother, working long hours with almost no break to help cover the costs of her mother's treatment as well as pay off her colossal student loan. When it became apparent that she could not continue to support her mother while in debt, she sought an Imperial Magistrate to negotiate a contract into voluntary servitude. The contract was to be for two years, under the employ of one Viceroy Fink, newly appointed by Denton Patreus to oversee his administration of Durius. Her time with Fink was a miserable one. While indentured to him, she was subject to long hours, menial work below her education, and routine violations of her person. As her contract was coming to an end, it was clear that Fink had no intention of releasing Fiona, instead opting to force her to be an accessory to treason. Fink met his untimely demise aboard his ship, Tiberius when it was attacked by a wing from the Chapterhouse of Inquisition. All aboard were killed, apart from Fiona who was able to reach an escape pod during the chaos and confusion of the crew. Her pod was scooped up by Simon Datura, who was sent by Caius Bisley to investigate the disappearance of Tiberius. Fiona was weary of Datura at first, convinced that his only goal was to turn her over to Caius for a fat pay check. She slowly warmed to him once he revealed that he had also been a slave under harsh conditions. He helped her to secure her freedom with an Imperial Magistrate, and returned her home to Kamadhenu. Fiona developed a strong desire to travel the stars during her time with Datura, who took her to a planetary ring to mine metals while she was on house arrest in the Garoju system. She worked as an intern for a law firm for three and a half months back on Kamadhenu 1, hating every moment of it and longing to go back into space and see the galaxy around her. Her desires were met when Datura returned to Kamadhenu to visit her, offering her a place on his ship as a crew member. She grew warmer toward Simon as the trip progressed. His timid, yet gentle demeanour toward her and his understanding of her helped him to gain her trust, and ultimately her affection. She left Simon's ship after several months when their ship was pursued by thugs wanting his head. They fled to Pegasi, landing on Clair Dock in the Tjakiri system where Simon conceded that they needed to part ways for Fiona's own safety. He gave her a sum of credits and sent her to LHS 3447 to get her pilot's license. She used the credits to buy herself an Adder and then enroll in the academy, skipping the Sidewinder that most new pilots start with. Having already spent time on a ship, she graduated a year later with top grades and she flew back to Khamadenu where she started her career as a trader. Personality Fiona has been described as quirky, witty and intelligent. She is not above sarcasm or laughing at someone's expense. Fiona cares for her family, as demonstrated when she sacrificed her career, and ultimately her freedom to help her sick mother. Her run with Fink made her very timid and untrusting, but her wit often shows through, showing that despite the cruel treatment she suffered at the hands of Fink, she is resilient and able to bounce back given enough time.